Innocence, Sand, and Pink
by SilentFighter00
Summary: Gaara can't be Kazekage without going to high school. But he has to go to Konoha… Where most people know him as a killer. But what happens when an innocent girl wants to see a different part of him? Gaasaku
1. Chapter 1

Innocence, Sand, and Pink

Gaara can't be Kazekage without going to high school. But he has to go to Konoha… Where most people know him as a killer. But what happens when an innocent girl wants to see a different part of him?

Chapter 1

Never has he ever imagined that he'd be forced to step foot on the Konoha High school grounds. He walked out onto the grassy area west of the school. Obviously this was where the other teens were waiting for school to begin. His pale ghostly skin made him stand out and his green eyes were emotionless. But what made most kids scared and recognize him was the kanji sign on the left side of his face. As he kept walking the fearful whispers started and people ran away. He was dressed like a normal kid, a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans, but his eyes portrayed wisdom that the others definitely lacked. Eventually he made his way to a farther side of the grass area. He sat down under a cherry blossom tree and began to think.

Before the boy could get any deeper thinking done, HE came along.

"GAARA?!" The one and only obnoxious blonde came running to Gaara's side. It began to irk him that it seemed everyone was letting his name run off their tongues today. First his sister was screaming his name for him to wake up. And soon after his brother said his name with so much sarcasm it only earned him a trip with Gaara's sand against the wall. Then there were the imbeciles that still thought that the Shukaku would kill them. Even though he could, but Gaara and Shukaku came to agreeing terms. Gaara would kill one animal every week and Shukaku would keep calm. Other than that deal, they were actually on good terms.

"Gaara, is that really you!?"

"Yes, it is, Naruto." Gaara growled and held back the temptation to hit the blond in the head. His left hand was pulled into a fist, yet the unobservant kyuubi child was still approaching. His sand began to stir and slowly drag its way out of the mini gourd in his pocket. It was just enough to keep him safe because his nagging sister insisted that he not carry around his gourd with him. Why he listened to her is still a mystery for him.

Naruto grinned and was about to do something completely foolish when another person appeared. But this person was in the tree.

"Naruto, do you have to be so loud? I was sleeping up here…" A pink headed girl dropped to the ground and smiled tiredly at them both. Her emerald eyes were still half asleep as she hugged Naruto with a yawn. When the girl was fully awakened and the cherry blossom petals were pulled from her hair she noticed Gaara. Oddly enough, she nodded and waved enthusiastically to him. Her smile did not waver, nor did her good spirit.

"Sakura-chan, why were you sleeping in a tree?" he prodded her with more questions that both green eyed teens decided to ignore. Instead they were set upon studying each other. Sakura noticed his emotionless eyes were darker than the last time she had seen him. It was as if his troubles didn't dare ease themselves. No, they definitely were only getting worse.

Gaara stared into the emerald orbs and witnessed for himself all the pain and suffering. Something was wrong in her life. Something that she won't let anybody else know about. He knew he was about to trespass into her emotions, but something about her intrigued him. Was it her hair color? Maybe it was the way she wasn't afraid of him. That was a first. Everyone else ran and whispered in fear, but she waved to him AND she SMILED. The only people he knew capable of smiling at him were his siblings and Naruto. But then again, Naruto smiled at everyone.

Before Gaara could scan her eyes and pin point the emotions, yet another boy appeared. But his presence was enough to pull an animalistic snarl from Gaara's throat.

"Sasuke!" Sakura giggled playfully as the Uchiha wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Yet all the while he was emotionless. Stone cold eyes just wandered around the scene and came to a stop at the redhead.

'What the hell? Doesn't she see that he's an emotionless jerk?'

**And why do you care? Wait, you like her don't you?! THE Gaara has his first crush. AWW.**

'I do not. Now shut up and go back into your corner.

And so the Shukaku vanished. Just in time for Gaara to see Sasuke scoff in his direction. The black haired boy was obvious uninterested in anything happening currently. Even the girl in his arms wasn't pulling a reaction from him.

Gaara nonchalantly waved his hand. And the other three stared at him confused. Less than a minute later his sand came out and flowed toward the pinkette. She tilted her head a bit and laughed genuinely when the sand pulled a remaining cherry blossom from her hair. Sakura noted that oddly enough the sand smelled like the beach. It was actually quite calming.

Gaara held the retrieved blossom in his hand and studied it. He did not know why exactly he had pulled it out of her hair, but he did. Before the boy could contemplate it anymore, the bell rang. Wild children all around began to run to their homeroom classes in futile attempts not to be late.

When Gaara entered the room, he noticed that only one seat was empty. To the left of Sakura and he sat down calmly. He took out his schedule and hoped art was soon. Life would be wonderful if art was first. And yes it was. But life decided to throw another surprise at the Shukaku holder.

"Hey, Gaara-kun we have the same classes." Sakura beamed brightly, until she saw Sasuke's gaze at her right. He was not happy. The Uchiha mumbled something inaudible and turned so he faced the wall.

"That's great…" his emotionless voice was strained as he held back his curiosity.

The rest of the day went absolutely fine. Gaara said his goodbyes; well to be honest he nodded them, and began walking home. He walked next to the Haruno and bid her a true farewell before walking into his own temporary house. During one of their discussions they found out that they were going to be neighbors for a while.

It was midnight when the banging began. Gaara groaned and rolled out of his bed. He pulled on his normal-sized gourd and walked downstairs. His sand reached out and opened his door to crying emerald eyes.

"Sasuke… He…he…" Sakura held up her bleeding and broken hand and it was then that Gaara noticed the bruises on her arms.

_**A/N DUN DUN DUNNNN! Anyway, chapter 1 is finished. Enjoy and not much to say right now… Goodbye.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Abuse

Gaara stared in disbelief. The sand retreated and he pulled her gently inside. He studied her injuries, it seemed as though her hand and her feelings were the worst offended. The blood was spilling with every step the broken blossom took. Her tears slipped down her face and began to mix with the blood. For any other person it would have been revolting enough to make them throw up. But Gaara wasn't just any other person. He had seen people _die_ at his finger tips. He's seen the disturbing mixture of sand and blood and heard cries of mercy ring through his ears.

Yet this pink girl managed pull out more pity than any of them have. The sand boy pushed away the thought and maneuvered the girl to the couch. He stared at her bruises and noticed that some were in the shape of fingers and others were as if she were hit. He reached his hand out to touch one but was immediately stopped when Sakura's eyes showed horror and fear. She scooted away from him and held her hand closer to her chest. Blood soaked her blue shirt and began dripping to her red pants.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I promise, Sakura." Gaara was surprised by the concern in his voice. His light green eyes studied her curled up position and the blood dripping down. He forced back the temptation of the Shukaku. But it was not the normal temptation to finish the job and kill her, no it was a softer and stronger temptation. It told him to move closer, to hug and embrace her in a way that was opposite of his normal nature. Yet he ignored this feeling and stood up from the couch. The sand left his gourd again and retrieved him the first aid kit.

After about ten minutes of fixing her hand and cleaning the cuts the two teens just sat on the couch. Silence consumed the air between them as Gaara waited for the girl to calm down. He was now taking in her appearance. Her green eyes were wild with fear and surprise as her lips trembled, her hair was sticking up in random places with splatters of blood here and there, and her clothing was drenching with the red substance. The front of her blue shirt was now red and clinging to her skin.

It was another five minutes until she smoothed out her hair with her non-bandaged hand and her eyes were calm. The thoughts had died down in her head and she was ready to speak. But she was speechless. She stared at Gaara and saw a boy who had killed. Yet she knew _why_ he killed. The pinkette then realized that he had taken her in and helped her without question or hesitation. She was absolutely grateful. And it was her gratefulness that drove her to move closet to Gaara. She looked at him sweetly with a smile like candy.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun." And before the either of them could stop her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. The pinky buried her head into the crook of his neck muttering another 'thank you'. Gaara was hesitant to hug back. She was the first person to have ever touched him so affectionately. And inside the Shukaku was ranting.

**What has happened to you!? You were a murdering machine and now you're letting a gorgeous girl hug you! I don't know whether to be proud or disappointed…**

'Shut up, Shukaku. She's emotionally frustrated right now. Plus I can't pull her off without accidently hurting her hand.'

**Yeah, yeah whatever you say. Just wait until you realize that you can't be an emotionless fool forever. **

'I'm not an emotionless fool. I only push people away because they always try to hurt me.'

**Then why don't you push her away now? She let go and you took care of her hand.**

'…'

Sakura indeed had let go and now was blushing madly. The pink haired girl was staring at her fingers as she played with them. She was obviously feeling awkward. Gaara however was back to his emotionless self. He stood up and walked to the opposite side of the room, leaving Sakura alone on the couch. He glared internally at the Shukaku who was mumbling something about how innocent she looked.

"What happened? Why did Sasuke do this to you?" Gaara's question caught the little cherry blossom off guard. She wondered what happened to the compassionate and caring Gaara that was just fixing her hand. Maybe it was all in her imagination.

"He came in through the window. I thought he was just visiting me like he does occasionally. But he was angry. Pissed to be precise, and his sharingan was activated. He has never used his sharingan when he looked at me. But then he walked over to me and grabbed my arms. When I told him he was hurting me he only pressed down harder. He muttered your name and then got even angrier. I asked him what was wrong but then he took my hand and snapped it. I couldn't take the pain so I hit him in the face. And that's when I started crying and the rest is a blur." Tears were poking at her eyes once again but she wiped them away and smiled sorrowfully.

Gaara looked away from the emotional pink mess. In a way it stung to know that he had something to do with this. He stared at the doorway to the kitchen and realized that a Sakura's breathing was slower and paced. He looked back at her and saw she had fallen asleep. The sand boy picked up the pinky and walked out the door. Glad that nobody was around, he jumped into the window that was open in the Haruno's home. He placed her down onto the black bed and jumped back out of the window. When he entered his home he took a deep breath in. And he slightly regretted it. It smelled like cherry blossoms and blood.

In the morning Gaara had seen Sakura in school. Her hand was properly bandaged and people were surrounding her. And of course Sasuke was nearby with his own 'scar' from the battle between the two. His left eye was black and bruised. Gaara guessed that she hit him hard. He noticed that the Uchiha occasionally touched the mark and just barely flinched. As he passed the group he heard the loudest blond shout:

"SAKURA-CHAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND!?"

_**A/N Well I hoped you enjoyed it… I've really got nothing else to say. Thanks for reading this. Good-bye wonderful readers. Have a good day! Contributions by my cousin, Pattie.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Cherry Blossoms

The redhead noticed that Sakura was getting annoyed at all of the attention. He noticed the way that her eyes would squint ever so slightly every time someone mentioned her hand. Gaara also noticed that Sakura had been running from Sasuke. But then again, Sasuke was barely at school anymore. The Uchiha must have scarred the poor girl because every time something snapped or his name was mentioned she flinched. Not many people noticed at all, but Gaara was a silent observant type. He also found that even though the Uchiha should pay for what he has done, Sakura stuck to the lie that she was just a bit clumsy and slipped in her kitchen.

It was two weeks later when the Haruno's wrist healed and she was back to her normal self. However, she did still flinch whenever Sasuke passed by her. His eye had cleared up and the emotionless stone that was Sasuke was back. But this time he did more affectionate shows around the sand boy, as if to show his possession over the little cherry. Gaara ignored it as much as he could. However, that was quite hard with a certain sand demon barking at him in his head.

**You know what you should do? You should steal her from him. Ya know you like her. It'd be easy with a little Gaara charm. **

'Shukaku… I don't like her, and there is no such thing as Gaara charm.'

**So you admit you wouldn't have a chance if you tried?  
**

'Don't twist my words against me!'

**I didn't.**

'Whatever…'

Sasuke smirked as the sharingan detected a conflict between Gaara inside himself. He knew that he was getting to Gaara. He knew that whether or not he'd admit it, he liked Sakura. And Sasuke wouldn't have his little cherry blossom running off with the sand demon. He was a very possessive boy.

Gaara could see Sakura stiffen as Sasuke kissed her gently. She was the one to pull away and look past his head. Her gaze landed on Gaara and she gave him a half-hearted smile. He could see the misery and fear in her eyes. They screamed for his help but secretly he feared what would happen to the pinky if he interfered.

It was several days later when Gaara and Sakura spoke. Sakura was lying in the cherry blossom tree with her legs hanging over the branch. Gaara sat against the bottom of the tree. They just sat there enjoying each other's presence and the fact that the Uchiha hadn't shown up for a few days. Sakura had her eyes closed and was trying to imagine the beach smell that Gaara's sand gave off. Lately this was all they did. They sat at the tree learning simple things, like favorite colors, birthdays, hobbies, and dislikes. And as if reading her mind, Gaara slipped his sand up to her face and brushed past her nose. The sand gently placed itself between her spread fingers and began to twirl and spin between the fingers.

"So where is Sasuke?" he was making idle conversation before trying to learn more about the pinky above him. His eyes were shut and his hair was in his eyes, but he could feel Sakura wince.

"Um… I think he's sick…"

"You think? Aren't you his girlfriend?" he knew what he was prodding at. The sand teen knew the sensitivity of this subject. He could hear her heart beat speed up and the watery eyes were starting to open. And if he knew her well enough, she'd be tugging on her fingers and hiding behind her bright pink hair. And he did.

"I don't want to be… He scares me. I feel unsafe around him." The waterworks were just starting. He felt the first tear drop onto the sand. It slowly retreated to its mini gourd.

"Why can't you leave him?" his voice was cold and shocked Sakura. She couldn't help but smile and look down and the boy. She knew he had emotions, deep inside him. She found it humorous when he chose to hide them.

"Because he scares me… and I have nobody there to keep me safe if he got angry…" She laughed sadly, a sound that made Gaara flinch. Her sorrow was something he knew that he hated. The redhead sighed and took in the scent that he has grown used to; cherry blossoms and sand. It was a sweet smell, something that made him honestly smile.

"You have me…" his words were whispered so she would not hear. He knew something was wrong with him lately. He was pondering his own actions when Sakura jumped off the tree and landed next to him. She hugged him softly and he sat astounded.

**HUG HER BACK YOU FOOL!**

And Gaara did as he was told. He hugged the girl and could smell the cherry blossoms again. He smiled against her hair, causing the girl to giggle. Her laugh echoed around the tree when the bell rang. She grinned at him and placed two fingers on his kanji sign before running off to class. The redhead blushed softly around his cheeks and walked to class.

The Shukaku holder sat next to or near Sakura in almost every class. She was obviously in a better mood. Had she heard the whisper she had meant her NOT to hear? No, no it was much too silent. But she did occasionally throw him a smile. He smirked back at her. Even she figured that the smile was rare.

At lunch Sakura was glowing with happiness. She grabbed Gaara's arm and dragged him to her table with many kids who were terrified. She pushed him into a seat and sat next to him. Her head was toward her food as she ate and Gaara was just nonchalantly watching as some people glared and others shook with fear. She didn't even lift up her head when she spoke. "Gaara's a normal guy. Stop looking at him like he's a freak."

The boy was utterly shocked. He almost fell out of his green chair. She was _defending_ him! For the first time ever, someone was defending him. Everyone else was stunned at her words, but with a deadly glare they all began to act like he had been a part of them forever. Soon enough they got into a fairly normal conversation about trees. Hyuuga Neji looked at Gaara with pale white eyes and asked in an emotionless, almost intrigued voice "What's your favorite, Gaara?"

The redhead didn't think about his answer until after it came out.

"A cherry blossom tree."

_**A/N AWW, cute ending, right? I love the ending. Anyway, for the group, just imagine the normal Konoha kids, not including Sasuke. Sorry Sasuke is a jerk, but it had to be this way for it to work out in the story. No hard feelings, right? Bye Bye guys. Lots of love to you! SEE YA LATER SKATERS!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Practicing

Gaara looked down as a pink shade of a blush was creeping on his face. Nobody was talking and Sakura looked as if she was glowing with happiness. Her pink hair was framing her face in a way that made Gaara stare at her through the corner of his eye. He saw her eyes light up in a way he hadn't seen in a long time. In fact, he hadn't seen it since when they were children and had met for a fleeting minute.

He stood up in a way that made everyone except Sakura flinch. His head was bowed low and his hair had casted a shadow on his face. It was a menacing sight as he disappeared within a swirl of sand. In his mind he knew that Sakura would be basking in joy and calmed by his beach-like smell. He smiled softly as he sat in the empty classroom, waiting for class to begin. But before it did, someone else entered the room.

"Gaara… Do you like Sakura-chan?" Naruto was looking out the window as he sat next to Gaara. His voice was a whisper, yet strong and serious. The sand boy could tell that Naruto wasn't kidding. He knew that his 'friend' had been contemplating how to talk to Gaara about this.

"To be honest, I don't even know anymore Naruto. I know I should be cold and heartless but she brings out a certain something in me. A feeling I've never felt before. It's wonderful, yet it scares me because I know that loving her might put her in danger."

"Danger? Wait, LOVE her?"

Gaara nodded and chuckled at his own response. "I'm only at this school because I need a high school education to be Kazekage. And once I'm Kazekage, people will be after me and my loved ones. Sakura would be in danger in every way possible. I couldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to her."

"She likes you too, ya know…"

Gaara's light green eyes were shocked and looked away from the obnoxious blond. The bell rang and Naruto left for his own class. Everything was screaming at him, including Shukaku. He began to shut down and nodded to everything. Eventually, Sakura asked him a question. He nodded then realized what happened. It was too late to take whatever he promised back and she might be offended if he said he wasn't listening.

At the end of the day he learned that he promised to help her practice her medical ninjutsu. He was slightly afraid he might bleed out to his death, but wiped away the fear sweat and chose to be a man. She pushed him excitedly into her house and threw him onto the couch. He knew to be afraid when he saw the twisted smile on her face.

Sakura grabbed a kunai and turned around to face him. She smiled excitedly, although to Gaara it seemed evil. Very, very evil. The pinkette walked toward the patiently waiting human test doll. He was paler than usual and his eyes were popping out of his head. For a minute, Sakura thought she saw fear blink into his eyes. Surprised, the blossom dropped her kunai and Gaara's hand shot out to catch it. Big mistake.

"Gaara!" Sakura screeched as she watched the kunai pierce through his hand. Blood seeped through and Sakura was panicking. The blood matched his hair and he bit his lip in pain. His eyes shifted into a golden color with black diamonds in the center. Emerald eyes were panicked as she realized her hands were glowing with charka. Purely acting on instinct, Sakura pulled the kunai out of Gaara's hand. His eyes were blinking from gold to their usual light green. Gripping his hand between her own she healed it very quickly.

"Calm down, Sakura…" Gaara's eyes were still flickering as he and the Shukaku fought for control. He could hear his own voice come out as a mix between a growl and his customary monotone. He slowly pulled his hand away and observed how well she had healed it. It was perfect, no scars or cuts remaining in its place. A few minutes passed and he gained full control. The Shukaku slumped its way back into Gaara's mind. He looked up and saw tears brewing in beautiful emerald eyes.

Sakura stared at him and wiped at the tears before they came down. The sand boy pulled her into a hug as she muttered apologies and mumbled something near 'it's my entire fault.' Her tears soaked his chest and he stared down at her pink head.

"Relax, Sakura. It isn't your fault. It was an accident. Now, wipe your tears and try again." Both of them knew he was insane. Everyone knew it, but nobody would suspect he'd be crazy enough to let her do that again.

"W-what? You're going to let me try again?" The blossom stared in horror and surprise as Gaara slit his wrist several times with the small blade of the kunai. He looked at her with calm eyes and encouraged her on.

They practiced all night long and at the end of the night the pinkette was an expert at healing several different types of cuts. However, they didn't practice any life endangering cuts.

Gaara smiled softly at the sleeping blossom. She lay against his chest with her hands wrapped around his shoulders. Her mouth was twisted into a soft, genuine smile and it drew Gaara's attention. He silently observed the sleeping figure and began to take in the wondrous sight. A slight rustle outside caught the redhead's attention. He turned his head to see nothing, but his sand was creeping towards the intruder.

Once Gaara's sand pulled up the late visitor the sand returned. He stared out the window at Sasuke. His typically fixed hair was a mess and his cheeks were red. He definitely was sick. The sand teen placed Sakura on the couch and stood. He walked out to Sasuke, every step of the way doubting what he wanted to do.

**Kill him. Kill him and take his girl. **

'No, Sakura-chan wouldn't forgive me. Even if she hates or dislikes him.'

**Sakura-CHAN. Are you serious!? You have to be in love with her to be using that honorific for her!**

'Shut up!'

"Uchiha, what are you doing here?" The redhead growled his words.

"I could ask you the same thing. But I won't because I'd like to know what you're doing with my girlfriend." Sasuke sniffled but it didn't take away from his serious tone.

"Why do you care? You're abusive anyway…" Gaara didn't notice Sakura walk outside. Neither of the boys saw the wide awake girl.

"Because she's perfect for recreating the Uchiha family."

'So that's all he wants her for? He just pisses me off.'

**Kill him!**

"What's your excuse for using the girl, Gaara?" Sasuke was interested in the boy's reasoning for being around what he believed was 'his girl'. As was the secretly listening girl.

"My_ excuse_," Gaara spat the word out, "Is that I love Sakura." The sand teen turned sharply to the pinkette who had her hand on his shoulder. "Saku-"

Sakura looked up with wide emerald orbs and kissed a stunned Gaara.

_**A/N So, I just want to say sorry for taking so long with to upload this chapter. School likes to kick my butt! Why don't we go complain about not having a study hall period!? YEAAHHH! BTW The Naruto people are learning the details to being ninjas in high school. Sasuke's family has been murdered. So technically, Sakura didn't know how to heal, but everyone knows how to fight and use katanas, kunai, and etc. Sorry for the inconvenience (if it was one.) I love you guys! Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Love

Gaara blushed a deep red and placed his arms around Sakura's waist. When the two pulled away, Sasuke was furious. He exploded with anger that darkened his eyes before causing them to scream a bright bloody red. His sharingan was activated as he glared holes into the two. He began to mumble absolute nonsense. Eventually, he looked at his shoes as if they were the only thing that mattered. His eyes were calm and now he was speaking normal words. Yet they weren't exactly normal words. They were words of passion and emotion beyond believable to come to from an Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan, please don't leave me for that demon. He won't be of any assistance to give you what you need. Sakura, he's a heartless and cold monster. I can give you whatever you want, just don't leave me. Please don't leave me Sakura-chan… I…I… _ICareForYou_."

To Sasuke's surprise, the words didn't have an effect on the pinkette. But the bloody boy next to her was angry. His face contorted in a rage that would have any grown Shinobi running. He was growling like an animal until the blossom in his arms started to make her way to the raven haired boy. She stood close to him with less emotion than either of the boys. It was an ironic scene if you thought about it. The most emotional girl couldn't be read, while the most silent and deadly boys were open books.

Sakura stood on her tiptoes and leaned close to Sasuke. He held his breath and readied himself for a kiss and for the cherry to forgive him. However, it never came. Sakura leaned closer to his ear and whispered so very clearly, "You had your chance, Sasuke. Now we are done and I've got Gaara." She smirked, almost a replica of the ones he gave her. It was cold, emotionless, and had nothing real behind it.

Gaara watched stunned and managed to hear every last word and breath. It was a miracle! The one and only beautiful cherry blossom was his! And she even said it herself! He was giddy and hyper all over. The demon boy was enjoying the look on Sasuke's face as they pinky made her way back over to him. Gaara placed an arm over Sakura and glared at the Uchiha. When he left Gaara turned to grin at Sakura.

**Took you long enough to get her.**

'Be quiet…'

**That wasn't very convincing. Are you okay?**

'I have no idea, Shukaku…'

**Hm… WAIT! YOU'RE JUST A LOVESICK FOOL!**

The Shukaku roared with mad laughter. But Gaara was busy grinning idiotically to Sakura. He grabbed at her hand only to receive a cry of surprise and watch Sakura put space between them. She had the familiar horrified look on her face. The same one that accompanied a bloody blue shirt and the day Gaara helped her. He saw her holding her hand near her chest and shivering softly.

"I won't hurt you. And I won't let Sasuke hurt you ever again. I promise, Sakura." He brought her in for a swift kiss and watched her expression change. The redhead laughed and brought her inside his home. They sat on the couch in silence, appreciating the silence and beauty of it all.

In the morning Gaara woke to see a sleeping blur of pinky lying on his chest. Her sweet scent filled his nose and he smiled at her. With a kiss on the forehead the girl woke. She smiled and rolled over, staring at the clock. Suddenly, he saw her jump up and muffle a scream.

"We're going to be late for school!" She started pacing nervously. But Gaara just grinned again. He ran upstairs into his room and left the girl slightly puzzled. The boy changed into a dark red shirt and blue jeans. He grabbed a black shirt before walking downstairs and tossing it to her. He noticed how she took a minute to process what he meant. The boy turned around and promised not to look as she got changed. "I'm ready now…"

Gaara turned and observed how the shirt fit her. It was long and went down to her knees, making it unnoticeable that she was wearing yesterday's pants. It was long sleeved and past her hands by a good length. The shirt was noticeably not her own and he'd love to see the expressions on everyone's face when they saw this.

But the boy said nothing and pulled her into his arms. Within a quick flash they had reappeared at the school and luckily they were on time.

The looks people gave them before were quite interesting. But now people were staring. The beloved and beautiful cherry blossom was holding hands with _the _Sabaku no Gaara. It made rumors start to fly. To be honest Gaara didn't care. Keyword DIDN'T, until a group of Sakura's friends pulled them aside during lunch.

It had to be the three most annoying kids which pulled them aside. Ino was practically ready to scream her head off had Gaara not been there. Lee was staring with hearts fluttering around him as he gazed at Sakura. And Naruto was congratulating Gaara. His displeased snarl sent them all into silence. He looked at each of them in the eyes and could read all they wanted.

Ino was concerned if her friend was making the right choice. She wanted to know Sakura was safe and happy. He could see the way she was shifting from one foot to the other that she was nervous. It angered him that the platinum blond would assume he had forced Sakura to whatever Ino thought was happening in that sick mind of hers.

Lee wasn't sure whether to be a lovesick moron or heartbroken. He had loved Sakura so it was only his gentlemanliness that wanted to be sure she was happy. But then again, he was a foolish boy who might try something to get the pinky. Gaara scowled at the thought of Lee and Sakura together.

Naruto was giddy all over. He knew that the two like each other and was more than pleased to help (which he concluded that he did) bring them together. His bright yellow head was jumping up and down and Gaara could tell he was the only one that truly understood. He smirked softly and placed an arm around Sakura's waist, waiting for a reaction.

Ino almost fainted but Lee caught her, his hearts comically around his head began to shatter. Naruto cheered him on and earned aggravated looks from everybody. Once Ino fought the daze around her she began to yell at the cherry.

"SAKURA HOW COULD YOU LEAVE SASUKE FOR THE DEMON BOY?! Is he forcing you to be with him?! Are you okay!?" Gaara took a step back and looked to Naruto and Lee.

"Don't even think about touching her, Lee. And Naruto, thank you for being happy, but calm it down a bit." He then smacked Lee's black bowl-cut head.

"What youthful reason was that for?" the mini Guy sensei whined softly and stared at Gaara with his big black eyes. Oddly enough, they were delicate black eyes. Unlike Sasuke's they were filled with, usually, good intentions and emotion.

"Because your 'youthful' butt was thinking about her." He knew he was right. Gaara knew the way Lee's eyes lit up when Sakura was on his mind. But Lee couldn't reply because a slapping sound was heard.

"SHUT UP, INO! I love him and if you don't accept that then I guess you aren't my friend!" for a minute they glared at each other, before the pinkette pulled Ino off the floor and laughed. Once Ino was up she pulled her into a huge hug. "I'm sorry, Pig."

"It's okay, Forehead. You're still my best friend. I just want you to be happy." Both of them were giggling. Gaara was just staring at what he just witnessed.

**You are in love with a crazy girl who has crazy friends. That or she's just too nice.**

'Nope, she's just crazy. And I love that about her.'

Gaara walked over to Sakura and pulled her in for a gentle kiss. She smiled and returned the kiss. The redhead pulled away and shot her a smile. A true 'I'm in _love_' smile. But as the obnoxious blondes were cheering them on and Lee went off to find something else to do, it struck him.

'I haven't told her why I'm here.'

_**A/N So very, very sorry for the lateness. I'm starting to carry my story on a memory card thing and working on it whenever I can. Oh and the chapter title is CORNY I know but I couldn't think of anything else. Uh… Well I'll see you guys soon, maybe before Valentine's Day. (Which I'm going to spend with chocolate from my beloved… Grandmother. Yeah pathetic, I know but nobody loves me *sob sob*) Next chapter might be something lovey dovey for Valentine's Day so watch out! Anyway I love you guys. See ya later!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Valentine's Day

Gaara sat in the classroom looking at the chalkboard in the front. It was originally a deep green but with all of the remaining white dust from chalk, it was an emerald color. The same emerald color he had come to love. It was delicate, yet strong. Correction, _she_ was delicate, yet strong. Another reason why he had come to love her so very much. He switched his glance to the pinkette which sat to his right. The redhead scribbled on a piece of paper and moved it into her line of vision.

_Saku,_

_Why is math so stupidly boring and hard?_

The sand boy watched as a smile worked its way to her lips. She wrote on the paper as well and Gaara couldn't help but stare at her neat handwriting.

_It's not hard nor is it boring. Do you need help understanding, Gaara?_

Honestly, Gaara was shocked she would offer to help him. Nobody truly cared about him in the past. As he slowly nodded his head, the bell rang. Yet it did not seem to be the same loud sound as usual. No, it was drowned out by his thoughts and his racing heartbeat.

'Why is my heart racing?'

**Because you idiot, Sakura is holding our hand.**

'MY hand you mean.'

**I'm part of you, aren't I?**

'Yes, but she is MINE.'

**Fine Mr. Greedy pants.**

The rest of the day was simply easy. What Sakura had written early had made him think. He was great at every other subject, best at art. But he could not do something as simple as PEMDAS. He shook his hair and to Sakura's amusement, sand went flying all around.

"Gaara, did you roll around in sand this morning? The natural beach smell is stronger and everywhere you go there is sand to prove you were there." Sakura patted off some more sand on his shirt as she giggled. Gaara just smiled and pulled her in quick hug.

"Hey Saku, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Suna for Valentine's Day with me."

"Yeah, of course I want to go! But isn't Valentine's Day tomorrow?" Her answer dumbfounded Gaara as he nodded. Even if they were together, he was still expecting her to push him away and scream at him. Gaara was still afraid she would take back all the things she said and hurt him, yell at him, and maybe even call him a demon.

But he managed to smile when he saw sincerity in her eyes. The blazing green eyes that showed him all of what she thought and how she felt whenever he looked into them. When she smiled back the boy picked her up bridal style and carried her to his house. Despite the looks everyone gave them, he kept going.

Once they entered the house and he placed her on the couch, Sakura burst into a fit of laughter. Gaara was restricted from moving away as the cherry blossom grabbed him and pulled him down next to her. Gaara laughed as she jumped onto his lap and placed a kiss on her forehead. He watched with light green eyes as she intertwined their fingers together.

Beautiful emeralds looked up at him expectantly. He knew of course what this meant and he had slightly gotten used to it. Gaara placed a kiss on her lips as the sand brought him a kunai. As they kissed slowly, the sharp object cut his arms. When Sakura felt him flinch she pulled away and looked at the crimson blood. She began to heal his cuts quickly. The sand boy noted that she was growing incredibly fast. He chuckled softly as a shuriken struck his chest and the cherry blossom gasped.

"Gaara-kun, what the heck was that for?"

"As a medic you must be ready for most emergencies… And you might want to heal this quickly or else you might not have a boyfriend," for once he wasn't smiling at her. He was stone cold. Gaara was thinking about having to lose Sakura. For the past week, his pinkette has been spending a lot of time with him. He needed reassurance that she would not leave him for Sasuke.

He didn't notice as the pinkette called out his name several times. His eyes snapped up only when she stood up and walked to the door saying, "I'm going to Sasuke's house."

His sand reacted immediately. Grabbing at her ankles and wrists it pulled her back onto his lap. Gaara's deep growl was a sign of his displeasure. But again, to his astonishment, Sakura burst into a fit of giggles. This girl would never stop with the surprises.

"Is Gaara-kun _jealous_?" he picked up the intentional teasing.

He stared at her and she knew the answer.

**First, you fall in love. Then you get a girlfriend. NOW YOU'RE JEALOUS!? Who are you?!**

'It's not my fault, Shukaku. Saku-chan is the one that changed me…'

**As long as you're happy, man.**

'Are you serious? Thanks, it's nice to know you care.'

**I don't, but maybe if I'm nice you'll let me out…**

'…Not happening…'

**You suck, Gaara.**

'Go. Away.'

And so as the tailed demon disappeared to who knows where, Gaara and Sakura talked. After spending hours talking to each other about pointless things and when they were going to Suna, they fell asleep. They fit perfectly as Gaara had his arm snaked around Sakura's waist. Her head lay on his chest and their heartbeats were in sync.

It was late in midmorning when they awoke. They both knew it was too late to go to school and after a bit of persuading by Gaara, they took off to Suna early. Deep within the depths of himself, Gaara was excited to show off his pinkette to Suna. Yet one name from Suna struck his head as he and Sakura made their way to his home desert.

Kankuro.

Once entering the Sand Village they were bombarded by his siblings. He growled his annoyance and displeasure at the blonde and… who knew under that batman-like hood. They both backed away for less than a millisecond before attacking Sakura with many questions.

"Who are you? Is that your natural hair color? Why are you with Gaara? Did he force you to come here? Do you know him in school?" the blonde girl with four spikes was rambling on and on. The fan in her hand was larger than Gaara remembered. Slowly he lost himself to memories, until the batman-hat-wearing boy started to ask questions.

"Where did you come from? Heaven? Are you single? Do you want to hang out sometime? Would-" Sakura cut him off with a wave of her hand and smiled sweetly at him. She paused to think and Gaara saw mischief in her eyes. He let her be, knowing the punishment if he interrupted her.

She walked up his brother leaned by his face. A soft breath escaping her lips as she made her way to his ear. "Sorry, but I'm _with Gaara_." She giggled and jumped next to Gaara, planting a kiss on his cheek. He gladly returned the favor, much to the surprise of the two in front of them. "Anyway, I'm Sakura Haruno. But please, call me Sakura."

Gaara smirked because he knew of Sakura's pet peeves. Being called by her last name happened to be in her top five.

"I'm Temari and that's Kankuro. Nice to meet you Har- I mean, Sakura-chan," Temari grinned at her brother and his pink girlfriend.

"What are you brats doing here?" Kankuro had become cranky when his face flushed at Sakura's closeness. The boy wasn't used to rejection from girls outside his village.

"We're spending Valentine's Day together, right Gaara-kun?" The pinkette was hyper and jittery at the thought of being with Gaara all day. The blood redhead nodded. His face became emotionless when he saw that people all around were watching them.

"Have fun love birds!" Temari dragged away Kankuro and left the couple to go wandering around Suna.

It was around six o'clock when their stomachs growled and they decided to go out to eat. Well, Gaara decided to drag Sakura into a restaurant as she fought against him. He was barely listening as Sakura complained that he shouldn't have to take her out.

Yet she stopped when shrimp filled the air. He turned his light green eyes to see that her emerald orbs were jumping with enthusiasm. She turned the tables before he could notice and was the one dragging him instead. The pinky tossed him into a chair and sat in front of him. He watched as she was bouncing up and down with excitement.

They spent dinner talking and laughing as Gaara spoke about his siblings and the few good times they had together. He reminisced passionately as Sakura ate another pink shrimp.

"My dad was so angry that Kankuro broke the vase that he sent him to my room. He thought Kank would learn his lesson by having to sit with me. In all honesty, I wasn't a devious and malicious monster to my siblings. But in my father's twisted mind he thought that both my siblings would tremble in a terrified and scarred way. He thought maybe Kank would beg for mercy at my feet. In reality we sat down and played board games until Temari came and brought us brownies." Gaara let out a relaxed chuckle.

"Aw, you and your siblings get along pretty well. And I like them. They're pretty cool to hang around. Do you think they-"

"GAARA-KUN, IS THAT YOU!?" A shrill, annoying voice screeched out. Sakura turned to see a girl, maybe a year or so younger than them. Her brown hair fell to her chin and was quite choppy. Her eyes were black and wide as she stopped in front of the couple. "Gaara, who is _she_?"

"This is Sakura, Matsuri. Now go or I will kill you." His eyes narrowed in disgust as he saw her outfit. She was wearing a yellow tank top that was much too tight. And to add insult to injury, she wore a grey mini skirt. But mini wasn't enough to describe the treacherous piece of fabric. It looked like it couldn't even pass as a wrap for Lee's arms. Her boots were touching her knees with heels that made her tower over everybody. Miserably, Gaara knew who she was dressing up for.

"But Gaara-kun, don't tell me this girl is your date. What about us?" the shrill voice continued and received a glare from Gaara. The redhead was about to stand when the pink-haired girl stood up instead.

"I'm sorry, _Matsuri_. I don't think you heard him right. He said go. Or else _I_ will kill you. And for fair warning, leave Gaara alone, from now until the end of time. That is, if you'd like to see another sandy day in this village." Sakura's words were poison, dripping dangerous out of her mouth. Her green eyes were dark with an evil lust to kill. Yet the ignorant brunette before them stood still.

"Wait, pink hair and green eyes… You're _the_ Sakura Haruno. Hmph, I'm not scared of you Haruno…"

It snapped. Literally and figuratively, he heard Sakura snap. He could only watch, eyes gleaming with fear, amusement, and surprisingly love, as Sakura grabbed Matsuri by the throat. Chakra sparked into her palm and Matsuri clawed pathetically at the pinkette's hands. When she let go, the brown haired girl dropped with an immediate thud and began to pull at her own neck. She gasped for breath as Gaara just stared at Sakura expectantly.

"…" Sakura reluctantly pulled her chakra back from the girl's neck as she attempted to breathe in. Her long breathes were disregarded as the redhead grabbed Sakura and ran out.

"S-sorry Gaara, I may have overreacted just a bit." Her eyes were downcast and she looked shameful.

"No, you actually saved the stupid fangirl from a long and bitter death." He smiled softly and tilted Sakura's head up. He led his eyes straight into her's before remembering something. He chuckled foolishly before handing Sakura a box.

He observed as the cherry blossom took in every detail and opened the dark black box. She grinned like a child before hugging the sand boy. "Thank you, Gaara! I love chocolates!"

"You're welcome Saku-chan. Come on; we can spend the night in Suna." He grinned widely and pulled her in, his sand engulfing them softly. And with a few seconds they were in his old room. Its walls were white with a dark blood color dripping down. The furniture all around had a similar pattern on it, except instead of dripping down, they were precisely placed splatters.

The two looked at each other and Gaara saw the tiredness in her eyes. He smirked and pulled her into the cozy bed and wrapping his arms around her. He let out a small sigh of contentness and she leaned into his chest. He loved the way she fit against him. He pulled Sakura's head up to his and he glanced at her. Gaara leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sakura. I love you…" and with that they slept the night away cuddled close together.

_**A/N were you or were you not warned about this corny love bull stuff… Oh and if you haven't figured out what Sakura did with her chakra to Matsuri I'll tell you. She sent her chakra into her throat and forced it to close and restrained any oxygen from entering. Yep, MATSURI SUCKS IN MY OPINION! And I got this in for Valentine's Day. So instead of chocolates I got you readers a new chapter. Yeah… Love you guys and don't forget to review. Bye!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**D.A.R.N (AKA, Me, the writer)**_

_**P.S. PEMDAS is something in math that is used commonly. Please Excuse My Dear Aunt Sally, Parenthesis Exponents Multiplication Division Addition Subtraction. It is the order in which you are to solve a problem such as; 7-3x(4+5) Sorry for that lesson, you probably didn't want to hear about boring math.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sasuke's Vengeance *cough* Attempt *cough*

The two love birds returned back to Konoha the next day. Being the wonderful sister she was, Temari decided to call the school and inform them that Sakura and Gaara were ill. This gave them a three day weekend. Well, it gave Gaara a three day weekend.

Sakura told Gaara that starting Saturday, she would be training with Tsunade. Apparently, Jiraya, their principal, thought Sakura would strive much better with Tsunade as her mentor on the side. It was not that he didn't believe in the teachers, no he had full respect for their abilities, but he saw Sakura as the only possible student with a brighter future. And who else to help her reach that future than the Hokage herself?

"That's great, Sakura-chan." The sand boy forced a smile at her. He was happy for her, but that also meant he would be spending less time with her. Something inside of him knew she could tell what was going through his mind. That little something was right.

"Gaara, we will still be spending time together. It just means that Saturdays will be like another school day for me. "She smiled sympathetically toward him. Emerald was a perfect color for her. Those beautiful eyes were one of the many reasons Gaara knew he'd never get his way with this girl. There would never be a day when he tired of looking into them. Just like there would never be a day when he would stop wanting to kiss his cherry blossom. And he planned on kissing her then, had they not been interrupted by a 'youthful' green fellow.

"Sakura-chan and Gaara, you two are being invited to a very youthful party tonight. It will be taking place at the most youthful place of them all, THE UCHIHA HOUSE! Be there, and dress youthful, at seven o'clock!" The green bullet took off before any questions could be asked or answered.

"Please, Gaara?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"It's Sasuke's house. We all know that he just wants you back."

"Pretty please, Gaara?"

**Dude, how can you say no to her?**

'I'm not looking at her. If I do I will surely get sucked into going.'

…**Gaara, look at her…**

'Fine…'

Gaara mentally thanked the Shukaku. Before him stood an angered Sakura, holding his large gourd above her head. Threats were running through her eyes. It struck fear into Gaara. He saw a tiny bit of Tsunade in her already, and it made him tremble at the thought of her becoming more like the blonde kunoichi.

The redhead dove for the gourd as Sakura threw it toward the ground. Growls were emanating from both of their throats as they glared at each other. Gaara hugged the gourd close to him as he stared at her hair. One glance into the eyes and he would be done. He'd be forced to go to the ridiculous party with Sakura. The gourd slipped out of his hands a bit and as he readjusted it, his eyes caught Sakura. He'd pushed himself into his own demise.

"Fine, we'll go to the stupid party…"

Sakura squealed happily and jumped up. Gaara stumbled a bit as a pink blur attacked him with a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and laughed a bit. This boy could not be any more in love. He laughed, smiled, and even allowed her to touch him. It was like he was a different person. The only dent in this new personality was that the Shukaku grew in annoyance.

**I'd hate to put a damper in your plans, but you owe me a dead animal. **

'Are you serious right now?'

**Yes, **_**dead**_** serious.**

'Sure, whatever. We can do that later. It'll give me a reason to leave the Uchiha's house anyway.'

**You'd really ditch her during a party?**

'Shukaku, Sakura would understand. Plus I trust her. And I could always send the blonde idiot to watch over her.'

**That is very true.**

To Gaara's misery seven o'clock came quickly. Sakura had already gotten dressed, three times that is. The first time she was wearing red shorts, a black tank top, and black wedges. The sand boy argued with her that it was much too inappropriate until she walked away and came back down with her second outfit. This time she was wearing a short yellow dress slashed with purple from the left short sleeve to the right end. Her feet still wore the black wedges. Instead of arguing Gaara simply murmured, loud enough for her to hear, "Yeah that'd be perfect, if you wanted to cheat on me." Sakura stomped away and after several minutes of what Gaara was sure of glass shattering she came back down. Now Sakura was dressed to Gaara's preference. She wore a light pink halter top, black skinny jeans, and black heels.

"Finally," Sakura muttered when the redhead gave his nod of approval. They walked under the beautiful evening sky to the rather large Uchiha home. They knocked on the door and were greeted by Choji. Of course, the boy was eating from his bag of chips and stared at him. In his right hand was the bag, but in his left was a clipboard. His eyes roamed over the paper and, using the clipboard, pointed to Gaara.

"He isn't allowed in. Sakura is, but I'm sorry to say, Gaara your name isn't on the list." The crunching of chips drowned out any fright in his voice from seeing the demon boy. Gaara's emotionless face scrunched up with anger, before Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, I'll go in and get Sasuke to let you in." The pinkette began to walk in despite Gaara's calls for her not to. Instead of continuing to call out, Gaara sat on the sidewalk and waited for his girlfriend to return and drag him inside.

After ten devastating minutes he started to grow aggravated. He heard the click of heals walk out and grab him by the shirt. A livid Sakura dragged him into the house, shooting Choji a death glance when he attempted to protest. Gaara, completely oblivious to why she was mad, was faltering to find words to ask her what happened. His confusion grew as Sakura took his hand and started to dance. The redhead mentally questioned what was wrong with her as he danced with her, ignoring the glances and whispers coming from those around them.

"Sakura, what happened?"

"Sasuke happened." The emotions in Sakura's eyes said not to test any waters at the moment. He would find out what happened later. And to Gaara's absolute joy three things occurred.

Sakura calmed down.

Everyone purposed to play truth or dare.

Sasuke wasn't near.

Several people sat down in a circle. Some of the few Gaara paid enough attention to remember were Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Neji, and the other few kids from school. Many of the teens were holding cups of a mysterious liquid. The redhead dared not drink it and was considering the consequences of Sakura drinking it. But he decided to go with his better judgment and not let her take in the liquid.

The game began with Ino, who was obviously intoxicated and had been drinking the liquid. According to what he knew, Gaara suspected it was alcohol. Why the Uchiha had alcohol he did not want to think about. Instead he focused on the platinum blonde as she slurred her words.

"Tenten, truf or dare?"

A brunette with hair placed into Mickey Mouse Ear buns chuckled. "Dare me you drunk blonde."

"I dare you to… kiss Neji-kunn!" The brunette blushed and did her dare before asking the next victim which way they'd like to be humiliated.

"Shino-"

"Truth." The boy with sunglasses looked up from his bug that was crawling on his finger.

"Are you dating one of your bugs?"

"Yes, my queen ant. Naruto?"

"DARE ME, BUG BOY!" The loud blonde boy was yelling loudly. Gaara feared what might happen if anyone was to give him alcohol. Maybe he would give him some before leaving.

"I dare you to hug the girl you like." Naruto, being the idiot he is, went around hugging every girl. "No you idiot. The girl you really _like_." It took a minute for the blue eyed imbecile to process what Shino meant. Then he got up and hugged Hinata very tightly.

"Gaara, truth or dare?" Naruto stared at him intently, as if trying to force him to choose a specific option.

"Dare, I guess." Gaara watched the blonde smirk.

"I dare you to smile." Gaara hissed at Naruto. The sand boy thought for a minute and turned to look the blue eyed menace in the eyes. He smirked at him.

"There, I did it."

"YOU CHEATER! I SAID SMILE NOT SMIRK!" Before Gaara could react, Sakura pulled his pale face away from looking at Naruto and kissed him. The pinkette pulled away softly and kissed his kanji symbol before sitting back into her spot. Without noticing, he began to smile. "Thank you Sakura-chan!"

Gaara glared at a giggling Sakura once he realized what she did. "Sakura…"

"Dare me, Gaara-kun."

"I dare you to let me leave and kill an animal, for Shukaku of course." While everyone else cringed and most of the females made faces, Sakura sighed. She nodded and waved him off. His pleasure was uncontainable and wrote itself in his features. He ran out the door and towards the forest.

He escaped into the dark green forest. Slowly, half of his body covered in sand. His left eye flickered golden with black diamonds inside. In a different way, he resembled Zetsu. His sand side grew a bit longer. Then he took off with inhumane speed.

"**You should've brought Sakura…"**

"Shut up and find the prey of this week. When I get back to her I'm definitely dragging her home."

"If you get home that is." Sasuke walked out calmly from behind a tree. His right hand held a katana. Two seconds drew out for what seemed an eternity. Then Sasuke attacked. His katana attempted to cut Gaara. The redhead simply let Shukaku fight. The battle was over in ten minutes. The Shukaku, rather pleased with himself, retreated no longer needing an animal as sacrifice.

Gaara stumbled out of the forest and made his way to the Uchiha home. He entered to see Sakura in the corner and most of the others kissing their partner. Making his way to Sakura he saw that she was looking at a picture. Upon further inspection he noticed that it was Sasuke as a child with his brother Itachi.

"He was an innocent kid back then…"

"Hn… Yeah, that so called innocent kid just attacked me in the forest."

Sakura looked up shocked. She placed the picture down and dragged Gaara to her house. After tossing him onto her bed, she began checking him for any injuries. Silence settled in between them. Pink slowly tilted forward until it landed on the sand boy's chest. Sleep took them each into swift dreams.

_**A/N sorry I couldn't describe the fight between Gaara and Sasuke. I'm writing at like one in the morning and my brain is shutting down. SASUKE IS NOT DEAD (sadly)! Uhm….. I love you guys and I guess please review. See ya!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**D.A.R.N.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Gaara's Day

Gaara rubbed his head as he sat up in the strange bed. He looked around the room and mumbled many profanities. His green eyes were greeted with pink, white, and a lighter shade of red. The nauseatingly feminine room drove his head to rapid thoughts. Pain pricked at his heart when one thought ran through his head and came to an immediate stop. But he could not dwell upon anymore misery and melancholy emotions. A white note on the bedside table caught his attention.

**Dear Gaara,**

**I'm sorry for disappearing. Tsunade has called for me to come train early. I will not be back until later tonight. Sorry for disappearing, maybe you can have a day to yourself. Have fun. I'll see you later, Gaara-kun.**

**Love,**

**Sakura**

Gaara rubbed at his kanji sign, relieved she had not abandoned him. The sand boy sat up and walked down the stairs. He opened the white fridge and let the cool air blast into his face. His eyes scrunched up as he studied the contents. He closed the fridge and reached a pale hand into a bowl of apples. His fingers gripped around an apple of emerald shade. He sighed quietly and bit into the apple. He smiled at the sweet taste that reminded him of a certain pinkette. Shaking the thoughts out his head he walked out of her house.

His red haired fell into his field of vision blinding him. He stood on the sidewalk for a minute just staring at the red hair as it seemed to pull flashbacks of the bloody people lying dead in front of him in his past. Deciding he looked like an idiot standing on the sidewalk, he tossed the apple away and let himself blindly walk around. Knowing that he might end up anywhere he continued on, hoping he would land in an empty park. He knew his chances were slim to none so he pushed his hair out of his face. Ironically, he landed in the exact opposite place he had wanted to go. Gaara stood in the middle of the market area, ignorant women and their kids were pushing past him, others were watching with fearful eyes and moving as far as possible. They still assumed he was a monster.

He couldn't observe them anymore as his hair fell into his eyes. One of the many worse flashbacks plugged itself into the sand boy's head.

_Gaara stood over the bloody mess of people in front of him. Thick, crimson blood seeped into the sand as the only survivors were scattered and running from the massacre and the demon boy. A sandy smirk was plastered on his face as more sand engulfed him. The Shukaku's haunting voice rang through his ears, screaming for more. His inner demon fed him more lies about society as he stared down at the little blond girl crying before him. Her tears streaked down her sandy face. She stared at him, begging for forgiveness and mercy, murmuring an apology beyond her five years of age. Sand rose near her and both of them knew her death was near. The blond girl stood up from her knees, shaky steps carried her closer to him. Her arms barely hugged him when the sand engulfed her._

"_Never touch me…" both Gaara and Shukaku whispered hoarsely. Gaara clenched his fist and blood splattered, much of it landing on his clothing and on his face. Something inside stung him, but the hardening blood on his face took his attention. His sand let go and a crumpled blond body fell to the ground. Ignoring the body he ran to find other victims. Voices within him began to chant his name._

"_Gaara!"_

"_Gaara!"_

"_Gaara!"_

"GAARA, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING!?" Naruto began to shout in his ear. The closeness of the blond made Gaara cringe and push him away as he snapped back into reality. "Gaara, where is Sakura-chan?"

"She is training with Tsunade today. She won't be finished until late tonight."

A mischievous smirk played itself upon the blonde's features. "Good, so you will be spending the day with me and the other guys." Naruto forcefully dragged the boy to what he believed would be his demise.

**Or Sasuke's demise if he's there.**

'Very true my Inner Demon.'

**Hey, what did I tell you about the 'd' word?**

'Oh shut up you imbecile. Either way, we should start planning his death. Maybe drop him off near Suna and leave him to the rattle snakes?'

**Or maybe we could give him to the Akatsuki. His brother could take care of him.**

'No, let's not involve family, or the Akatsuki. They'd try to take you and me too.'

**You're right. Rattle snakes it is.**

Nodding his pleasure in the plan, Gaara simply walked behind Naruto. His steps were long strides and an indifferent look was pasted upon his face. In few minutes they were at the Hyuuga compound and they two demon boys were let inside. Gaara chose not observe the small details of the home due to his pounding headache. Inside Neji's room he smirked and seeing that the only a few boys were in the room; Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Naruto, and Gaara being the only few.

All the boys sat in a small circle, most holding a small locked book. By the looks of it Gaara assumed they were diaries. The bright and vibrant colors informed him that they were not belonging to any of the males in the room. Naruto -without a diary- sat in the circle, patting on the ground next to him for Gaara to sit. The redhead reluctantly sat down and stared at each of the boys, most of which cowered or flinched in a tiny way.

"Okay youthful comrades! Let us now read from the youthful diaries of fellow female friends. But before we begin, Gaara, do you have access to the beautiful Sakura-chan's diary?" The green bullet's question was answered when the redhead's sand returned him a bright pink diary with green swirls. "That is very youthful, friend! Now who would like to read first?"

Neji stood up and lifted up a lavender book. Unlocking it he began to read aloud, "Hinata's diary entry on March 14, 2013;

Dear Diary,

Naruto-kun is oblivious to the fact that I love him still, and Kiba refuses to understand that even though I like puppies I do not like him. In fact, I am quite tired of having to listen to him continue to flirt like a moron around me. I do believe that he doesn't understand that I am not that type of girl. I think Ino-chan would be a better match for him. 

Today I saw Naruto-kun at Ichiraku's ramen stand. His adorable yellow hair was too vibrant to miss. As usual I tried to hide and get out of sight, but he saw me and called me over. Of course I was beyond excited! But then he asked me to pay for his ramen. He promised to pay me back eventually. If I weren't so shy I would have screamed bloody murder at him for that. Yet all the girls –and most guys- know that I can never stay mad at him. Oh how I wish he would finally understand I love him! 

Love, Hinata.

Neji sat down and Kiba stood up with the deep purple diary. "On March 14, 2013 Ino Yamanaka wrote;

Dear Diary,

Again I am in a war. Whether to love Sasuke-kun, Kiba-kun, or Shikamaru-kun, the troubles of being a girl are beyond compare! Here are the reasons why this is so hard:

Sasuke is: Gorgeous, mysterious, and hot.

Kiba is: Funny, hot, and has a dog.

Shikamaru is: Hot, laidback, and a challenge.

Don't I have the worst life in the world?! 

Sincerely, Ino.

A pale Kiba sat down nervously. Shikamaru was barely able to stand up when he opened a blue book. It looked vaguely familiar to Gaara yet he could not place his finger on it. "Temari last wrote this morning;

Dear Shikamaru, 

I know you have this. Put it back and I'll consider sparing your life.

Love, Temari.

Shikamaru smirked and closed the book. Lee took this time to stand up and began reading right away;

Dear Diary,

Neji-kun won't pay attention to me! Maybe throwing a shuriken at his head would get him to look at me. I'm pretty, right? Maybe I should talk to Ino about a make-over. No, never mind it would end terribly. I need to go practice my aiming again. You can always beat perfection! Sometimes I wish getting Neji's attention would be as easy as throwing a kunai into somebody's heart. 

See ya, Tenten

Lee shot a look to a reddening Neji and smiled widely. Before any comments could be said Gaara stood up and read from Sakura's diary "On March 14, 2013 Sakura wrote;

Dear Diary,

I'm planning Sasuke's death, slowly but surely. He had the guts to kiss me at the party and then ask me to dance. And when I rejected he grabbed my wrist! The same wrist that he snapped several weeks before Gaara and I started dating and to add insult to injury he tightened his grip on my wrist! Of course I slapped him and walked out. Lucky for me Gaara too sweet and nice to ask about exactly what happened. I know that if he found out he would have killed him. And I want to be the one to bask in the glory of having his blood on my finger tips… Oh God, I'm a killer, aren't I? Where has my innocence gone? Anyway, here are my plans for his death:

Plan one: Send Sasuke to Itachi. 

Plan two (my favorite): Lock him up and place leeches on his body. When his blood is mostly drained, I will cut him with a kunai and then make him watch the blood pour out of his body. Then take his precious katana (which he loved more than he liked me) and stab his heart with it.

Plan three: Burn him alive in his house. 

Plan four (least fun for me, but fun to watch): Let Gaara and Shukaku kill him. 

Eventually, I will choose one. Maybe I can ask Gaara for help on this situation.

Sakura

A frustrated Gaara sat down. Staring at the very first paragraph of the entry he growled. Nodding a farewell he walked out of the compound, anger radiating from him. He entered his home and grunted when his hair fell into his face. Taking out a kunai he cut his hair in a frustrated manner.

Footsteps followed up behind him. Soft arms wrapped around him causing Gaara to calm down. He turned around to the pink, tired mess now in his arms.

"I love you, Sakura. Killer or not, you will always be my cherry blossom," Gaara kissed Sakura softly, smiling at the truth. Sakura would always be his cherry blossom. Nothing would ever take her away from him because he would not let anything.

_**A/N this is so darn late. It sucks a lot. Again I want to apologize because it is really late at night. I'm really sorry guys. There are a lot of distractions around me, like sad distractions. I just wanted to get this out to you guys as soon as possible. The dates are a bit confusing so I'm going to let you guys create the timeline for yourselves. Since last chapter was about the party. This one was the day after. The diary entries were from the day of the party. So we can pretend that the party was March 14. Today is March 15 (sort of). Okay honestly it is March 16, but we can pretend, right? Ok. Love you guys forever and ever. Bye sweethearts!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**D.A.R.N.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Jiraya's Big Mouth

It was cold and the lights were dim. Gaara rubbed his forehead irately as he looked around the room for a spot of pink. The lights dimmed a bit more and the loud shouts from his peers only grew louder. He took a deep breath in to calm down. Yet it did not help. It smelled like that ridiculous air freshener that claimed to be a lavender scent. Lavender reminded him of purple, and purple was nowhere close to the color he wanted at that moment. Suddenly the room went silent. Gaara knew the assembly was going to start once Jiraya entered.

Jiraya began to speak; his perverted smile was enough to say that this assembly was going to be pointless. His first announcement was the honor roll. Somewhere in the room somebody began to spray the lavender air freshener again and several coughs were heard. His second message started with useless banter that nobody truly listened to. But Jiraya never finished his sentence because on the other side of the room there was a loud slapping sound. Everyone except the redhead cringed from the echoing sound.

"I'm going to kill you, Sasuke!" Sakura's voice echoed louder than the slap in an even quieter room. The pinkette stood up and brought Sasuke up with her hands around his collar. A smirk was on his face, but his coal black eyes said he was still hurting from the slap. A red mark was stinging his face. A sudden flash of blonde made its way to the girl before Gaara even took a step. Ino was pulling off a kicking Sakura.

"Miss Haruno," Jiraya wasn't helping. He only angered her more as everyone in the room saw. Green generated into her feet as she brought her foot up to Sasuke's face. Blood splattered onto the nearest students, most of which screamed and ran away. Sasuke smirked, showing he wasn't hurt that badly. "Miss Haruno, will you please stop being so obnoxious and causing trouble?" Now it was Gaara's turn to snap.

He stood up from his seat and glared at Jiraya. His deep voice rumbled like gravel, "Jiraya, don't ever call Sakura obnoxious ever again." Jiraya winced slightly. He smoothed out his white hair and looked at Gaara. Taking a deep breath of lavender air he put a serious look on his face.

"Mr. Kazekage, please stay out of it." The room went silent. Gaara's eyes widened in disbelief and his mouth dropped. Everyone stared at him, including Sakura. Jiraya looked around nonplussed. Then his own words struck him across the face. "Gaara, my apologies I was not thinking-"

Gaara shook his head to make him quiet. His eyes caught a pair of emerald orbs. Confusion and frustration flew around in them. His sand slowly crawled against the floor, making its way to the pinkette's ankle. It tugged softly, looking for a response. Gaara held his breath as she made her way over to him.

"What is he talking about, Gaara? You'd tell me you were the Kazekage, right?" Her eyes lost the frustration and took upon a new look. Fear, anxiety, and tears laid themselves down into her eyes. "Please, tell me Jiraya just made a mistake…"

**What are you going to tell her?**

'I might just have to tell her the truth…'

**How is she going to handle that? You'd have to explain the fact that you have to leave Konoha and her. And I don't think she wants to leave her village just yet. **

'I don't know what I'm going to do Shukaku.'

**Good luck, try not to lose her.**

Gaara shook his head and spoke, a quiet whisper that felt incredibly loud in the room. "Sakura, I meant to tell you. I only came to this school for an education to become Kazekage. Once I graduate I will have to leave Konoha and go back to Suna." He brought his hand up to her cheek. Now rage took over her. A glowing green hand pushed him away.

"Oh, you were planning on telling me? When?! When you were done using me?! You were going to leave me behind! Y-y-you're just as bad as Sasuke! Maybe even worse…" Sakura pushed past him and ran away, leaving a heartbroken sand boy in the middle of the room. Gaara snapped at everyone in the room.

"What the hell are you all staring at!?" He growled deeply, sand slowly covered part of his body. But it wasn't Shukaku. He was trying to make a guard for himself. Gaara was slowly breaking and he only knew of one person that could help him. Naruto ran toward him, but the redhead was gone before the blonde could reach him.

"Gaara, what are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be in school?" Temari looked at her little brother. His eyes were darker than usual. And if she didn't know him she would assume he was going to cry any minute now. Instead he collapsed on the ground and pulled at his red hair. His face contorted angrily in ways that made Temari almost cry.

"I don't want to be the Kazekage, Temari! I just lost Sakura because of it... She thinks I was using her…" His green eyes looked at his sister pleadingly. He needed help. He was practically begging for her help. Temari could stand it. She searched his face, pain and remorse was hidden in the black lines around his eyes.

"I'll help you, but you have to tell me exactly what happened and how she found out." Temari sat down next to her brother and listened. She held back a smile when she realized he smelled like cherry blossoms. The blonde sister growled at some moments and laughed at others. But when Gaara finished explaining the story, she was emotionless and silent. "So she thinks you were going to leave her behind?" Gaara nodded his head silently and casted his glance downwards. "You didn't tell her to come with you once you guys graduate?" Her little brother looked at her. His eyes were skeptical as if she were a being from another planet.

"No, I didn't get to tell her that…" Gaara stood up quickly, eager to get back to Konoha and get his cherry blossom back. "Thank you, Temari."

Gaara disappeared in his signature sand. Standing in front of Sakura's house, he hesitated. Finally pulling himself together he knocked on the door. He faintly thought he heard mumbled threats and tears. But he could not pay much attention to it because somebody answered the door. And it wasn't Sakura.

"Sasuke, what are you doing in Sakura's house?"

"I'm doing what you couldn't. I'm making her happy without keeping any secrets from her." Sasuke smirked, his coal black eyes boiling with amusement. Gaara huffed and walked away, ignoring what he thought was crying and more threats.

But he never would have guessed that inside the pinkette's house she really was crying. Inside, she was cursing at Sasuke to go away. He wouldn't have guessed that she was waiting for him. But at that moment, he never would've guessed anything.

**Don't give up, Gaara.**

'Who said I was giving up?'

_**A/N I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME! I hate when happy couples break up or when fights happen, but what does the summary say again? It has to do with him becoming Kazekage and I had to do it for the story line. Don't you just hate Jiraya's big mouth?**_

_**Oh and the 'obnoxious' part came from school. I was trying to tell people to move because my friend didn't have any room and my voice was getting louder. So my principal comes inside and looks at me and says "******* (my name), do you have to be so obnoxious?" I was pissed off. I incorporated part of my experience into the story.**_

_**GOOD NEWS! I'm on spring break. Ok, goodbye my lovelies. I love you all forever.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**D.A.R.N.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Ignorant Pinkette, Bite me

His red hair should've been blue to match his deep depressing sadness. His once fulfilled green eyes were now empty, lifeless, and cold. The kanji sign on his head betrayed what he felt. 'Love' was in his grasp. It filled his nose with its cherry blossom scent. It bombarded his sight with pink and emerald. It left his mouth with the taste of sweetness. His arms were empty without the petite figure holding them. Love's voice had even disappeared from his head. Now he was greeted with hatred. He was cold, colder than when he was a killer. He had innocence, and it was ripped away brutally. His innocence and love- she was ripped from his arms. And now he was nothing. He wasn't innocent, he wasn't angry, he wasn't loved, he wasn't anything without her.

Without Sakura he was absolutely nothing.

He tried to talk to her but it was useless. Nothing he said reached her. She wasn't angry, nor was she sad. She was ignorant. Obliviousness didn't suit her well, but Gaara couldn't tell that to her. She chose not to look at him. She wouldn't even breathe in his direction.

"Sakura-"

"Stop talking to me, Sabaku." Gaara stopped in his tracks in the hallway.

"Hai, Haruno." He disappeared before the pinkette could turn and argue with him. Little did he know that the sand brought the hidden tears up to emerald orbs. All he knew was that he couldn't force himself to walk near her. Thus, he let his sand carry him into the classroom. Placing himself in a cold desk he slowly began to regret entering the room early.

"How's it feel, demon-boy?" Sasuke strolled into the room, a kunai twirling in his hand. His coal black eyes were twisted the same way his smirk was.

"How does what feel?" Gaara barely looked up as he began to carve a picture into the desk with his sand. The scent of cherry blossoms had not lingered as he wished it to.

"How does it feel to lose your girlfriend?" Gaara looked up tiredly and saw Sasuke's smirk had tipped its corners down. His hand clenched the handle of the kunai.

Gaara just stared. No reply left his pale lips as he stood up.

"Aw, is poor demon-boy hurt? Did he expect to get the girl? What living thing would even c_onsider _loving _you_?" Sasuke sneered and looked at Gaara.

Pale green eyes lifted to meet coal black ones. The battle began before the kunai was even thrown. Gaara knew it had begun when he saw Sasuke at Sakura's house. And for Sasuke, the battle began when Gaara first came to high school.

Gaara dodged the kunai and thought back to his lessons.

**Try a new jutsu.**

'We haven't mastered any.'

**Why don't we call it practice?**

'You know as well as I do that it can go wrong in every way.'

**But Gaara, it's Sasuke. If we kill him it's okay.**

Gaara shook his head and began to form the hand signs. He began to speed up his hands once Sasuke flicker his Sharingan on. Then the words flew from his mouth as if they were burned in them

"PRISON SAND BURIAL!" Gaara's eyes began to flicker between green and gold. The ground turned to sand and Sasuke fell in. Footsteps were flying down the hallway and the door handle began to twist and turn. Gaara paid no attention to the door and watched as sand filled the raven-haired boy's nose and mouth. The sand was pressing against him and paralyzing him.

Then the door flew open and Jiraya came running in. His white hair and clothing were disheveled as he ran in. He panted and ran over to Gaara. The principal made his own blur of hand signs that put the redhead's to shame. When Jiraya was finished the sand was reluctantly disappearing. Gaara stared, amazed at such power. Sasuke on the other hand was gasping for air.

"Gaara, what in heaven's mind has gotten into you? Attacking a fellow student isn't proper behavior from a future Kazekage." Jiraya helped up Sasuke as an audience crowded in the doorway. Several of them pushed their way into the room.

"Jiraya-"Gaara began his statement was interrupted when the Uchiha knocked him out. A scream filled the room and before everything went black, a sweet smell filled his nose.

**Gaara, get up.**

The redhead stirred. 'No'

**Get up, dude.**

'No.'

**I'll take control.**

'Fine.'

The redhead reluctantly opened his eyes. He smiled at the familiar girl in front of him. Pink hair was tucked behind a pale, small ear. Green eyes were staring at him. A frown twisted upon the pink lips that he wanted oh so much to lean up and put his lips on. But when he moved something held him down. He looked down at the glowing green hands placed on his chest. And that was when everything came back to him.

"Lay back down, Sabaku," Sakura's voice was agitated and had a hint of worry.

"Sakura, can we please talk?" Gaara was pleading. Had she not had him in a death grip under her he would have been begging.

"Yes, we can, about your health. You are suffering a concussion and I can feel the Shukaku rampaging for control."

**Dude, even you didn't notice. How did she?**

'She is marvelous. Haven't you realized that?'

"I didn't mean that. I mean us."

"Sabaku, we don't have the time for that."

"Yes we do."

"No, I need to focus on your head."

"Screw my head. We need to talk."

"No," Sakura stared intently at him.

"Ignorant pinkette, bite me!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she stared at him. The pinkette loosened her grip and let him sit up. Immediately the redhead stood up. He looked from left to right and saw that they were in the nurse's office.

"Speak, Sabaku. You have a couple minutes of my time." Her words dripped menacingly from her mouth as she spoke.

"First, my name is Gaara. Second, I wasn't using you. And third," Gaara paused, seeing her eyes soften a bit, "I love you and always will." He took this moment to press his lips upon hers. He could feel her tense under him as he pulled her into his arms. Relief washed over him when she accepted him. But it only lasted for a minute before she pushed him away. Thinking he had been rejected he growled to himself.

"I'm sorry, Gaara." He shook his head thinking she would walk away. "Promise me you won't leave me. Promise me we can be together."

Shocked at her words, the sand boy smiled and nodded. "I promise. You could always come with me to Suna." Both of them smiled before Gaara pulled her in for a kiss.

_**A/N I'm sorry it took so long. Stuff has been going on lately. My really important tests are coming up soon so the stories might be delayed. Please review and tell me what you think. This isn't over yet. Maybe one or two more chapters left. Again, I'm sorry for the delay. I love you guys and I will see you later.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**D.A.R.N.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- A *not so tragic* Lose

Gaara knew that he had a stubborn pinkette under his arm. He also knew that reality wouldn't let them live happily ever after without the ups and downs of a natural relationship. The redhead expected to be prepared to fight and break up with his cherry blossom, but the truth was that he died without her. And when they made up once again, he knew that his heart was whole once more. She was constantly thanking him for saving her from her tragedy life with Sasuke, but the real truth was that she was his savior. She saved him from hatred, from pain, from depression- and most importantly- from himself. He loved the feeling she gave him, the new rhythm his heart began to beat at first sight of her in the morning, the way her eyes betrayed her voice and spoke louder than thoughts, and that sweet innocence only enhanced by her pinkness. Gaara would admit it a thousand times over and over again- he was head over heels in love with Sakura Haruno.

The years of high school left to them were exactly that-left to them. Both fangirls and fanboys understood that the only thing that could break up the pink and red couple were one of the two. And possibly the most ridiculous and simple issues in the world, but even that couldn't keep them far apart for more than a few days. Sakura and Gaara were in love, it was as simple and obvious as that.

The last week of school before graduation was incredibly more complex than anticipated. Gaara was expected to plan his first actions as Kazekage and fill out tremendous amounts of paperwork- most of which the pinkette assisted him with. However, it was not only him. Tsunade was teaching the pinkette the last of her lessons, although the cherry blossom had already surpassed her mentor. Never had either of them seen less sleep than during this time. While most students were fooling around in the classes, those two were working on paperwork and planning out their leave to Suna. Yes, it was official; Sakura would be joining Gaara in Suna. Much better news was that she would be working at the hospital in Suna.

"Gaara, I'm going to die of exhaustion!" The pinkette roughly whispered and dropped her head on his shoulder. Gaara just stared down at her as a ghost smile pressed itself on his face. The dark lines around his eyes were even darker and the pinkette next to him had a matching pair.

"Then stop helping me. You don't have to, you know," he whispered into her ear softly. The sand boy couldn't help but chuckle a little at the shudder that crept down his girlfriend's spine.

He frowned when she lifted her head and stared at him. "I do have to. Suna is going to be my new home and I want to help the future Kazekage, who will be taking office after graduation tomorrow." Suddenly Sakura burst into a happiness that made Gaara fill with warmth on the inside. "Tomorrow is graduation. Oh my goodness, Gaara. We've been together since our first year. Gaara…" Sakura's voice dropped terribly low. For once Gaara had to strain to hear it. "After all this time together, do you still love me?"

Shocked, offended, and slightly frustrated, Gaara lifted her face up to meet his eyes. "Of course I love you. I told you in our first year and will tell you every year from now on, I will always love you. No matter what you do I will love you unconditionally, even if you leave me." His lips crashed onto her soft ones and when he pulled away breathlessly he stared into her emerald eyes.

"Thank you," Sakura leaned in to kiss his kanji sign but two of their peers came running up to them.

"Sakura-chan, Gaara!" a loud, boisterous voice screamed to both of them.

"H-hello, Sa-Sakura, Ga-Gaara," a softer voice blended in harmoniously with the louder voice.

"Hey, Hinata. Hi, Naruto." Sakura's cheerful voice was too sugary to be true. Yet the one person who knew her for the longest amount of time couldn't even tell the toxin flowing in her greetings.

Naruto hugged his female friend and carelessly spoke loudly near her ear, "You're in a happy mood, Sakura-chan!" Now his genuine smile almost made Sakura hesitate to hit him with a chakra packed hand. _Almost._

Sakura's hit was masked by the sound of the bell. Their silver-haired sensei dismissed the class and students filed out of the room quickly. Out in the hallway, Gaara was surprised to find a large group of around twenty or more children waiting for Sakura. Leaning back on a wall he watched what was to unfold in front of him.

**What are you doing, idiot?**

'What do you mean?'

**There are boys in that crowd. FANBOYS TO BE SPECIFIC and you're going to leave her alone?**

Seeing his Inner's point the redhead walked closer to the group. He saw a few faces he recognized but a majority were the younger students. Many of which were boys. Now the sand boy couldn't stand anyone who stepped too close to his cherry blossom, but saying he hated the group around her was an understatement. His face was livid, and even through all the years of being with Sakura and loving her, people still feared him. And some of the boys and girls from the circle around Sakura seemed to notice Gaara's face and ran for their lives.

"Sakura-chan, we heard you are leaving Konoha to Suna, like forever!" one of the pathetic, high-pitched fanboys was screaming over the noise.

"Yes, I am leaving, but I will visit Konoha," Sakura was too nice to offend the feelings of her fanboys.

"But why are you leaving with **HIM**?" a young, black haired boy stepped up and placed a finger on Gaara's chest. His blue eyes tried to stare into the older boy's green eyes, but failed once they flickered the notorious golden of Shukaku. The young male took a step back before shooting Sakura an innocent glance.

"Sorry, I can't control the Shukaku," the pinkette failed at hiding her amusement at the scene before her.

**She could definitely control me.**

'Shukaku, shut your mouth or else.'

**Or else what, she is technically my girlfriend too. In some odd and twisted way…**

'Or else Akatsuki.'

**I will shut up now.**

Happily winning the argument with the demon he watched as the group closed in closer to Sakura. Gaara listened as many more questions about her leaving came up. Nothing too dangerous occurred after the boy, until a familiar hairstyle bobbed its way into the circle. A feminine gasp was heard before all was quiet. Then, the whispers began and the circle loosened up slightly.

"Sakura, are you alright?" the silence that followed the redhead's question was unfavorable. A panicked student turned his head and Gaara caught the horrified glance in his eyes.

Holding back the Shukaku Gaara ran straight into the circle. The concern in him seemed like crazed rage as he pushed aside several students. Ear shattering shrieks filled the air along with the loud thump of bodies hitting the floor. But no sound could compare to the sight that greeted his green eyes.

"**What the hell?!**" Gaara's voice mingled roughly with the Shukaku's as a golden shade of green eyes searched over the scene before him. A boy with whitish-blue hair and sharp, jagged teeth was grinning and pinning the arms of the pinkette to her back while the all too familiar black haired Uchiha was forcing his lips upon Sakura. Sakura was kicking her feet and trying her hardest to break away from the two boys. Her small hands were faintly glowing green as they struggled to move around. When Gaara's voice reached the ears of all three of them they stopped. Sasuke pulled his face from the pinkette's and looked at the redhead. The boy with sharp teeth stared surprised at Gaara with bright purple eyes. His grip loosened which allowed the pinkette to break away and slam her fist into the boy's gut. Blood came up and out of his mouth, landing on the floor in droplets.

"Gaara, you have interrupted something very important." Sasuke just glared at the redhead. His stone mask was perfect, despite the few cracks that people like Gaara could see.

"**Shut up, Sasuke. Don't ever touch my Sakura blossom ever again.**" The sand that was oh so reliable came up in all directions. Most of the sand darted toward Gaara's feet and began to surround his body. The last bit shot towards Sasuke like small rocks.

"Gaara-kun, not here," Sakura could predict what would happen and to say she was ready would be lying. Yet the girl understood what Gaara needed to do, thus she gestured toward the sand. Hoping he would understand what she meant she nodded her head softly and slowly.

To the girl's relief Gaara comprehended what she meant. Suddenly the sand engulfed the two boys and they were gone.

"Where did you bring us, demon boy?" Sasuke looked around to find that the area around them was a barren desert. Red seeped into his eyes as some of the sand flew into the air. Taking out his trusty katana he readied for an attack, only to watch the sand fly towards the redhead. Gradually Gaara was covered in sand from head to toe. The sand changed, taking a smaller version of the Shukaku's natural shape.

"**You're in my territory, Uchiha. Also known as your grave,**" Shukaku's voice rang out over the empty place now identified as Suna.

Sasuke mentally sighed as all Uchihas did. Then, turning his sword outward to Gaara/the Shukaku, he charged toward the seven foot sand demon. The sand creature dodged the tip of the sword with immeasurable speed. Then as Sasuke recovered from the lunge, sand snapped up and pulled the sword from his slightly loose grip. He watched the sword be flung into oblivion and almost frowned. Knowing fully well that he wouldn't win just playing this 'game', Sasuke calmed himself for a minute and concentrated on strategizing quickly. He closed his eyes and the sound of a thousand birds chirping flittered in the sky. When the sound was unbearably loud he opened his eyes to show the second stage of the blood red color matched with spinning marks. Speeding down the path he charged at the sand demon. Yet to his amazement, the creature didn't move. In fact, the Shukaku simply smirked, and that was when Sasuke's Sharingan caught sight of an object that could fully well have made him gulp in fear. The sand behind him was rising and forming small, yet sharp, bullets. Sasuke mentally cursed himself for being so stupid. The chidori required that he run a straight, _forward_ line. That left his back weak and undefended. How he could have let such a thing slip past his mind in a fight was beyond him. Picking up his speed and hoping for the best he charged toward the sand boy/demon. The two attacks struck at the same time, causing an impact neither were ready for. The Uchiha felt his fist connect while the sharp bullets pierced his back and arms. The shriek that escaped the Shukaku's, mouth was louder, higher, and had more hints of- laughter? Yes, it was definitely laughter that resonated around the empty desert. As Sasuke looked up he saw that the Shukaku was now shrinking down in size, causing the form of Gaara to appear. Now the Uchiha wasn't sure which was scarier, the Shukaku or the sight of Gaara's sadistic smile and the bloody thirst in his eyes.

"You should have left Sakura alone, Sasuke. Now since you did not, you must die," Gaara was speaking as though he had already taken the place as Kazekage. Sasuke flinched just a bit as he felt the sand bullets in his back slide in deeper, causing the bullet holes to bleed more. Once they were in about four inches deep, they began to pull out. Sasuke was on the brink of begging for his life. As he felt the sand pull out he almost thanked his stars for letting him live. Yet that was not the case. The sand was fully retreated from the insides of his body and soon began to spin and form together around him. He was soon engulfed in a bloody mess of sand. Said ball of said was closing in slowly with every second that ticked by. From inside, Sasuke could barely make out the sound of Gaara speaking, "Sand coffin."

As the sand pulled away, Gaara stared at the bloody, indistinguishable corpse of Sasuke Uchiha. Quite satisfied with himself he disappeared. He rematerialized on his couch, sighing to himself.

"Gaara!" the melodic voice that called to him sounded worried. He soon discovered the reason why as Sakura charged at him with radiating hands. "What happened?" she placed her medic hands on his left side, which showed the deep mark of the chidori. As her hands touched the injury, the pain struck him immediately. His blood seemed to have been gushing out before, but as the pinkette touched him it looked as though it had clotted itself. "What happened?" the pinkette repeated herself and let her hands roam over the mark, healing every bit of it.

Gaara felt the shame hit him hard as he realized what he had done. The pang of guilt and remorse was a newer feeling in his stomach, and he couldn't shake off the feeling as he answered, "Sasuke is dead."

"I see," was Sakura's only reply as she bandaged the wound. Her emerald eyes were casted down towards Gaara's chest. Her breaths were shaky sighs and her eyes seemed to water. "I was terrified,"

"I know, I'm sorry. I know he was your friend."

"No," Sakura's eyes shot up to meet his light green ones. "I wasn't scared for him. I was afraid you wouldn't come back to me. I can't lose you. I just can't," her voice faded away. The army of tears fell down, caressing her cheeks as they fell.

The redhead frowned and embraced the pinkette. He could hear her sobs muffled against his shirt. His long fingers intertwined themselves in her pink locks, pulling her head up to look at him. Red puffy eyes stared into his as he plunged his mouth onto hers. His free hand slid down to caress her lower back as her hands wrapped around his neck. Gaara leaned forward as the girl under him laid on her back. The hand on her lower back drew intricate patterns on her spine and he smiled against her lips when she shivered. He drew back, slightly breathless and his hand still creating patterns, to look at Sakura pouting childishly at him.

"Don't tease me like that," the pinkette murmured as she lowered her eyelids and stared at Gaara through her eyelashes. Locking her hands tighter behind his neck she forced him down closer. A smirk touched her face before their lips met again.

_**A/N I believe the death of Sasuke deserved a longer chapter. Next chapter will the very end I think. I'm considering making a sequel about this couple. Maybe, maybe not, this is undecided. Suigetsu was the boy holding Sakura's hands back. I'm sorry about his role for all you Suigetsu fangirls and/or guys. Let me know what you guys think. I'm so very sorry this took an incredible amount of time. I'll try to be faster next time. I love you guys! See you guys later!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**D.A.R.N.**_


End file.
